Ensalada De Frutas
by Dani-Ela-Nati-chan
Summary: Serie de Drabbles sobre aromas, sabores y sensaciones que produce el amor en forma de fruta. Style Bunny Candy Creek y Tocly
1. Chapter 1

Ensalada de frutas

_Porque no solo su color me encantaba ni su forma rebelde y rizado, si no que también su aroma… y mencionar la alergia que este le producía a Cartman solo hace que me guste mas *Stanley Marsh*_

**Maldita sea judío *ASHIS*-** ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había dicho eso el castaño

**Ya para de quejarte culo gordo-** decía por ¿millonésima vez? Mi pelirrojo amigo con fastidio

**Me gustaría verte en mi lugar *ASHIS* apuesto a que estarías llorando y suplicándome de rodillas "oh gran Erick por lo que mas quieras *ASHIS* deja de usar ese champú"-** me pareció graciosa la imitación tan barata que hacia mi compañero

**No seas ingenuo gordo-** decía entre carcajadas el rubio del grupo, que eran causadas tanto por la alergia del castaño como por la mala imitación que este hacia del judío**- además todos sabemos que si Kyle estuviera en tu situación… ya habría tomado una podadora y te estaría rapando el cráneo con ella**

**Kenneth no le des idea-** murmure en forma de advertencia, Pero ya era muy tarde. El castaño se detuvo, logrando que nosotros (que le íbamos siguiendo el paso) chocásemos los unos con los otros. El ni se inmuto, todo lo contrario, giro su cuerpo y quedando frente a nosotros, mostro la sonrisa mas macabra que jamás había visto en toda mi vida… y en efecto, mi sensible estomago no lo pudo soportar

**¿Una podadora eh?-** bien, se que solo fue una pregunta "inocente", pero fue suficiente para devolver mi desayuno (el cual no llevaba ni 7 minutos en mi estomago)** – JAJAJAJA QUE MARICA ERES STAN *ASHIS*-** fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de que el motor del autobús me avisara que había sido abandonado por mis "amigos" mientras yo botaba los intestinos por la boca

**¿Estas bien?... bueno creo que es obvio que no jaja que pregunta Broflovski- **aprovechando el segundo que me dio mi estomago para tomar aire, levante la mirada del charco de vomito y la dirigí hacia el dueño de aquella melodiosa voz, el cual negaba con la cabeza su propia conjetura- El bus se fue- dijo con obvia desdicha- **… pero el lado positivo es que se llevo a Cartman y… Kenny bueno… Butters autobús… tu entiendes-** le iba a agradecer por quedarse conmigo pero una imagen de una podadora acercándose a la cabeza de mi súper mejor amigo me hizo continuar con mi sesión de "arcadas y vomito"

**No dejes que te afecte-** me decía al notar que ya había sacado todo lo que podía ser humanamente posible de sacar, incluyendo la bilis. Me entrego un pañuelo y lo acepte con gusto. Pero una brisa repentina lo arranco de mi mano, llevándosela con el, al igual que el sombrero de mi compañero, por instinto sujete el mío al tiempo que me dejaba embriagar por un olor a sandía y patilla, el cual me recordó el porque de la alergia, la discusión y la causa de mi problema estomacal

Deje de ver la unshaka voladora y centre mi atención en el sujeto del cual desprendía tan maravilloso aroma**- Maldición, tendré que volver a casa a buscar otra…-** Me acerque a el lo suficiente como para hacerlo callar y poder disfrutar de ese paraíso de color rojizo y extracto a sandía (gracias al champú que compra su madre el cual se especializa en cabellos pelirrojos)

– **Me… me gusta así-** le dije con los ojos cerrados y voz ronca aun pegado casi completamente a el. Inhale una ultima vez y me separe lentamente para momentos luego ver a mi (desde ahora) droga personal y soltar una sonora carcajada, se veía tan adorable con la cara casi tan roja como su cabello- **vámonos patillita llegaremos tarde a clases-** el solo se limito a asentir aun sonrojado, le tome de la mano ya que seguía de pie estático y nos dirigí hacia la escuela. Agradeciendo (en mi mente) a ese maravilloso ser que invento el champú para pelirrojos (con extracto de sandia)


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaa… bueno, ayer publique mi primer capitulo en esta pagina… llevo tiempo escribiendo pero no había tenido el valor de subirlo. PERO AQUÍ ESTOY DE REGRESO CON EL DRABBLE NUMERO DOS DE ENSALADA DE FRUTAS. Bueno creo que abran notado que no puse notas ni tampoco el disclainer en el anterior. Así que: South Park no me pertenece. Son propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker (y de MTV quienes decidieron quitar los capítulos de la tarde y pasar "vida real" =P) Sin mas que decir DISFRUTEN**

_Ensalada de Frutas cap 2 Benditos granos de café_

_Quien diría que su vicio seria mi perdición *Craig Tucker* _

**Tu solo deja que yo hable**- me dirigí al tembloroso y nervioso rubio, el cual asentía al momento que entrabamos a la clase de "primeros auxilios"

**Tarde y sin los deberes**- vaya esa enfermera si que era astuta, tal vez Tweek si tenía razón y el feto muerto en la cara de la mujer le daba poderes telepáticos… ¿pero que rayos estoy diciendo?

**Nosotros… pues si, llegamos tarde… pero que le dice que no hicimos la tarea-** bravo Craig porque retando a la mujer que impartía la clase nos iba a sacar de aquel apuro, pero ni que me chupara la verdga le diría la verdad

**En ese caso; quiero verla**- ¿ **_¡WTF!_** - **y bien… la tarea sobre alguna de las técnicas de resucitación**- _nota mental dejar de ser un imbécil_

Es **que… vera… no-no se pude entregar por…porqu-porque**

**¿Por qué? Joven Tweekers-** Oh oh, no debió presionar

**AAAH ES DEMASIADA PRESION**- y lo inevitable paso, Tweek se desmayo, frente a la enfermera, frente a toda la clase y… entonces se me ocurrió una magnifica idea de cómo despertarlo y entregar los deberes

**No se puede entregar porque es una demostración visual. El desmayo es una breve perdida del conocimiento causada por una reducción temporal de oxigeno al cerebro-** ante la mirada incrédula de todos, me agache a un lado del rubio, levante su cabeza y posicione 2 dedos bajo la barbilla de Tweek y la otra mano en su frente- **esto es para comprobar que la vía respiratoria esta abierta- **abrí la boca y apreté firme pero suavemente la nariz de mi compañero (con la mano que tenia en su frente)**- esto es para que el aire que llegue a sus pulmones no escape-** eh inhale fuerte y sonoramente para que todos tuviesen una idea de lo que iba a pasar a continuación

Coloque mis labios alrededor de la boca de Tweek y sentí como su pecho se llenaba de aire varias veces, sabia que el respiraba, sabia que estaba consiente y que no necesitaba aquello, pero la sensación de café negro en el cálido aliento del rubio me incitaba a seguir fingiendo, no por la evaluación de la enfermera. No ya definitivamente, no era por esa razón que mentíamos… así duramos un buen rato, entre inhalación y exhalación, para luego abrir los ojos lentamente eh indicar que ya "se encontraba bien". Me separé de el sin apartar mi mirada de sus aceitunados ojos y para romper el tenso silencio que se hacia presente en toda el aula dije con voz ronca- Cuando la victima este consiente de nuevo se debe terminar por revisar sus signos vitales- se puede decir que use esto para acercarme y llenar nuevamente mis pulmones de esos benditos granos de café que era su aliento (resultado del vicio del rubio por las múltiples tazas de café que tomaba) al tiempo que ponía mi dedo índice y medio en su cuello (sintiendo su pulso muy acelerado) y escuchaba los aplausos y las felicitaciones de la enferma y a la vez su reproche por no haberlo traído escrito como ella pidió. A lo cual me forzó a mostrarle mi dedo corazón

**¿Qu-qué ah sido to-todo eso?**- pregunto sonrojado y como quien no quiere la cosa, sacándome una pequeña pero notoria sonrisa

**Eso ah sido mi forma de sacar una A.  
>-<strong>

**Hola, de nuevo yo xD bien el drabble 1 se llama Esencia de Sandía; este se llama Benditos granos de café. El siguiente se titula *redoble de tambores* "¡NO LES DIRÉ!" jaja Sorry pero me gusta la incertidumbre 8D jijiji un beso a todos espero les haya gustado a y si. En el drabble de STYLE Cartman es alérgico a la patilla y/o/u sandía. Nos estamos leyendo**

**A y antes que piensen que se me olvido GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA DE LEER Y DOBLE GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME DEJARON UN REVIEW T-T ME HICIERON MUY FELIZ **


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Saludos terrícolas! Eh aquí el drabble número 3. Espero les guste, dude mucho con este porque hay muy poco Tocly en la pagina pero me pareció conmovedor (y si puse mensajes "subliminales" sobre mi patria xD) jajaja bueno sin mas que decir si no el disclainer: South Park no me pertenece. Son propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker (y de MTV quienes decidieron quitar los capítulos de la tarde y pasar "vida real" =P)**

_Envidia, eso es lo que sentía de Venezuela por tener las mejores plantaciones de cacao del mundo *Clyde Donovan*_

**El cacao es una fruta de origen tropical con la que se produce el chocolate**- chocolate… cuantas calorías hay en un solo cuadrito de chocolate, en un… cremoso y delicioso cuadrito de chocolate… NO, NO QUIERO VOLVER A SER EL REEMPLAZO DE CARTMAN. No después de haber sido escogido como el mas guapo lindo y sexy del salón

**Se cultiva en arbustos de 2 a 3 metros que deben estar a la sombra-** Pss a quien quiero engañar, esa lista estaba arreglada, solo estaba de primero por los zapatos… de igual forma ¿Quién querría a una fea y asquerosa bola de grasa?

**El árbol del cacao normalmente tiene entre 10 y 15 frutos, pero en algunas ocasiones puede llegar a 20-** veinte… si ese es el peso que tenía hace 1 semana… lo se, con quince años pesar unos tristes veinte kilos… ah sido duro pero poco a poco eh logrado superar mi etapa bulímica

**Hay dos tipos de cacao: uno es rojo y al madurar se transforman en morado y el otro es verde y cuando madura se torna amarillo-** ¿Qué como lo eh echo? Simple, ese joven, que esta hablando sobre uno de mis ex-enemigos (el chocolate) me ha brindado todo su apoyo y ayuda

**Cuando el cacao está maduro, se corta del árbol y se deja a la sombra sobre hojas de plátano por unos 3 a 6 días, para que se fermente. Es importante que tenga humedad, pero no se puede mojar con la lluvia. Luego, es puesto al sol para su secado otros 3 a 6 días-** sin importarle ni un poco lo gordo que soy... sin importarle un poco lo llorón que eh sido… sin importarle un poco el echo de que podría, al igual de cómo yo hice con el, enamorarse perdidamente

**Y cuando los granos ya están secos se tuestan en un horno y luego se les quita la cáscara y se trituran. Finalmente, para preparar el chocolate se añade azúcar y leche- **así es, me enamore perdidamente de mi compañero, me enamore de sus ojos color chocolate, de su cabello estilo chocolate amargo, de su cuerpo el cual es tan tentador como el chocolate Suizo, de sus labios cuya textura es tan similar a el chocolate de leche, suaves… cremosos… si, me enamore de mi amigo al cual (a partir de hoy) denominare cariñosamente "cacao andante"

**Hey Clyde ¿no se te antojan mis bolitas de chocolate?**- me ofreces sin esperar si quiera una respuesta, brindándome una gran sonrisa de apoyo, aun sabiendo sobre mi problema con las tentaciones y mi figura… aun así no dudas en tentarme a ese placer que ese trozo de cacao pulverizado con leche y azúcar en forma de esfera nos hace sentir… y aun así sabiendo todo esto, no puedo rechazar tu oferta, porque tanto tu como yo sabemos que para mi no hay nada mas irresistible que la tentación reencarnada en "chocolate"

**Me encantaría-** "envidia, eso es lo que debe de sentir Venezuela por tener tantas plantas de cacao y ninguno de esos andante"

**PITUFFIHOLAS PARA TODOS! Mas publicidad ilícita o.O  
>Espero no ir presa… al menos no aun xD. Bueno antes que nada agradecer a todos los que me dejaron reviews sobre todo gracias a Tweek Tucker por hacerme reír de una forma tan fuera de lo normal.<strong>

****Klaus gracias por la bendición xD a mi también me encanta el Style ¡ES MI PAREJA FAVORITA!  
>**C.G.G.T ** Warrior **EmyCherrry gracias por seguirme desde un principio y estar bien pendiente de mi fic T-T<br>**¡Kureeeee! Jajaja kuree no odies a Kyle, eso pondría triste a Stanley U.U jajaja me alegro que te haya gustado mucho el primer capi A MI TAMBIEN ME ENCANTO jijiji (y por cierto no creo que sea necesario pegar mis dedos al teclado… ¿DESPUES COMO MOVERE EL MOUSE?)  
>** Y gracias a los lectores fantasmas XD quienes al igual que yo sufren de flojeritis y les cuesta dejar un review... si soy humana tambien me pasa.<strong>

** Ya solo quedan 2 drabbles más… nif que rápido pasa el tiempo. En fin, Nos estamos leyendo **


	4. Chapter 4

**¡SUMIMOSEI! Gomen a todos, Se me hizo tarde para actualizar soy una irresponsable que no se percato del tiempo… Me dejaron a mi primita por una semana (la cual tiene 7 años y quiere que juegue con ella todo el tiempo a cada hora y a cada minuto) y pues me distraje n.n pero aquí estoy con el disclainer: South Park no me pertenece. Son propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker (y de MTV quienes decidieron quitar los capítulos de la tarde y pasar "vida real" =P)**

**_**Chaper 4: Porque Mora empieza con M de Mamenlo**_**

_Oreo y leche… psss muy poco original, yo en cambio prefiero las moras *Erick Cartman*_

**Vamos Wendy no seas mala**

**Ya te dije que no, hemos estado comiendo cuádruples todo el almuerzo, nos dolerá el estomago- **siempre preocupada por el bienestar de los demás, porque ella es la bondad que a mi me falta

**Además debemos compartir- _puedes decir que lo olvidaste-_ para eso traje todo el paquete- **la sinceridad que en mi escasea

**Mentir esta mal, sobre todo si es a nuestros amigos**- los valores morales que no han sido inculcados en mi- **y si esta noche nuestros planes de ir a comer helados se dan, estaremos tan empachados por este ataque de glotonería que no disfrutaremos nada-** pero aun así me amaba porque…

**Para la noche aun falta mucho tiempo-** porque yo soy el punto al que ella le falta ir**- los demás aun no llegan, y en caso de que lleguen con 2 para cada uno basta-** la frialdad de su cálido corazón**- y… sabes muy bien que, tu quieres hacerlo mas que yo-** y la maldad que desea salir de su interior

**Si nos ven te juro que… aff está bien, pero espero sepas que tendrás que reponer mi labial-** dices entre molesta y divertida, al tiempo que aplicas mas de ese brillo apenas morado sobre tus delicados labios

**Te repondré este y otros mas, junto con una bolsa de oreos con crema doble- **decía mientras unía una oreo con otra haciendo la tan famosa cuádruple (o sándwich de chocolate y crema COMO PREFIERAN DECIRLE) y la colocaba entre mi boca sujetando un extremos para que no se callera, y acercándome peligrosa y lentamente hacia ti

**Las locuras que me haces cometer**- entre risas tomas el otro extremo de la galleta al tiempo que la mordemos al unísono y nuestros labios se juntan inevitablemente en un beso delicioso con sabor y olor a moras, sin hablar sobre los trocitos de chocolate que van y vienen de una boca a la otra, escapando entre suspiros y risitas

**Te adoro-** me dices sonrojada

**Y yo a las cuádruples con sabor a mora- **me burlo de ti, recibiendo un bien merecido golpe en el brazo derecho (buen gancho Wendy) pero aun así sacándote risas**- sabes que también te adoro**

**AAAAW-** se escucho en todo el comedor de la escuela, sacándome de mi mágico y encantador mundo, encabronándome de sobre manera y tomando a mi novia de la mano me dirigí a la salida del lugar, no sin antes girarme y despedirme amigablemente de todos

**.|. MAMENLO…YO ME VOY .|.**

Supongo que los otros tendrán que sobrevivir sin sus oreos… de igual forma… a Wendy y a mi aun nos queda mucho labial sabor a mora por delante  
>-<p>

**Huy, hoy mi día ah estado agitado… es que no suelo salir en vacaciones. Prefiero mil veces quedarme en la tranquilidad de mi cuarto donde no hay TERRICOLAS a mi alrededor haciendo bulla y obstruyéndome el paso (la calle es como una salvaje jungla para una alienígena como yo). Bueno voy de prisa así que hoy no creo poder responder cada review pero trataré.**

****C.G.G.T lamento lo de tu antojo… y pues lamento lo de las oreos de vainilla *ouch* pero gracias por aun así leer y seguirme a pesar que despierto tu sentido de la ansiedad xD  
>** Tweeker Tucker chica hola jajaja yo te sigo en tu historia, tu me sigues a mi pero siempre podemos contar la una con la otra. Si solo queda a partir de hoy 1 drabble pero les pienso dar un regalo del cual no hablare hoy xD y si yo tampoco entiendo bien porque Clyde le sigue a Cartman pero bueh SOUTH PARK NO ME PERTENECE T-T<br>**Kuree Hola Kureeee… Clyde es sexy xD y me da risa cuando trata de consolar a Kyle por su "fealdad" me alegro un mundo porque te guste mi fic y si trate de no hacerlo tan común y con respecto a lo de bolitas de chocolate jojojo ;D (y lo de pegarme a la silla no estaría mal *pensándolo seriamente*)  
>**Abril no te preocupes , lo importante es que esta vez ESCRIBISTE y eso me llena de felicidad TvT<br>**Klaus ** Emmy-Cherry **Warrior **¿IT'S ME? Gracias por dejarme Reviews, sus comentarios son como ositos de gomitas para mi nif nif**

**Bien. Si sobrevivo a esta noche compartiendo cama con mi prima subiré mañana el ultimo drabble el cual les diré es un Bunny (que buena es esta autora vale xD) Nos estamos leyendo**


	5. Chapter 5

**GOMEN-NE A TODOS Y TODAS, LO SE SOY UNA IRRESPONSABLE LA CUAL EN SU ULTIMA QACTUALIZACION PUSO QUE SI SOBREVIVIA SUBIA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO Y QUE DESAPARECIO POR 3 DIAS Y QUE LOS HIZO PENSAR QUE HABIA MUERTO EN MANOS DE MIS FAMILIARES… PERO NO AQUÍ ESTOY, ESCONDIDA EN EL BAÑO CON LA LAPTO SUBIENDO EL ÚLTIMO DRABBLE  
>NOS LEEMOS MAS ABAJO CON MI PATETICA EXPLICACION Y PUES SOUTH PARK NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE TREY PARKER Y MATT STONE (Y DE MTV QUIENES DECIDIERON QUITAR LOS CAPITULOS DE LA TARDE Y PASAR "VIDA REAL" =P)<strong>

**_Manzana con caramelo mi jugoso dulce sano_**

_Tu eres el caramelo de mi manzana… __*Kenny McCormick*_

Flash Back

**No Butters no es necesario**

**Como puedes decir eso estas helado**

**No insistas**

**Kenny acéptala por favor**

**Butters maldición no seas ensimismo**

**NO QUIERO QUE MUERAS DE HIPOTERMIA KENNETH- **uuuh cuando Butters me llamaba por mi nombre formal significaban malas noticias**- siempre mueres por alguna causa o razón… y me dejas solo y dolido hasta el día siguiente que vuelves y… quiero evitarlo… quiero cuidarte-** oh no, lagrimas… sabía que no tardaban en salir… pero esta vez Butters tenía razón, ya era frustrante que Dios o en su defecto Satán, nos separaran cada vez que vieran una oportunidad de matarme. Y la intención del pequeño rubio no era mala, pero el al parecer no entendía que yo a diferencia de el podía revivir, y que seguramente igual iba a morir mas tarde, visto desde mi punto de vista "la hipotermia no suena tan mal" pero aquellas lagrimas me enternecían demasiado así que no vi escapatoria alguna

**Esta bien, aceptare tu bufanda, SOLO la bufanda entendido LEOPOLD-** pues lo deje ganar si, pero no por completo… si el me intimidaba con mi nombre yo podía devolverle el favor

**Gra-gracias Kenny… me haces muy feliz**

Fin flash back

Y en efecto, morí… o bueno casi muero en varias ocasiones, pero curiosamente la bufanda verde agua de Butters me salvo incontables veces, enganchándose de un árbol (evitando que pisara mal) volando en otra dirección (escapando por poco de un camión sin frenos) y siendo cómplice con Kyle para enrollarse en mi boca para evitar que buscase pleitos *nota mental: agradecérselo luego*

Ya hacia yo, tirado en mi cama sin ánimos de nada, ni de dormir, ni leer play boys (lo se, asusta). Solo tenía ganas de sentir esa suavidad que me recordaba tanto al cuerpecito del joven Stouch. Esa suave tela que me calentaba en estos momentos las manos, y que no solo su textura me hacia recordar, si no también su olor a manzanas por el perfume que Butters adoraba, y el inconfundible caramelo que se había impregnado en la tela gracias a que su dueño saboreaba uno todos los recreos y su dulzura quedaba enganchada a la peluda prenda.

Y ahora que lo veía desde un lado mas metafórico… la bufanda, junto con la manzana y el caramelo era un simbolismo de mi vida con Butters… yo la manzana dañada que perjudicaba a la sociedad, el una dulce capa de caramelo que me hacia ser mejor cada día de mi vida y la bufanda… el fuerte lazo de amor que nos unió el uno al otro y hacia que todo supiese tan bien…

**Vaya… soy mas profundo de lo que pensé- **me dije en voz alta- **Seguramente Kyle estaría orgulloso de mi, y ni hablar de Butters… aunque tanto filosofar me dio hambre… me pregunto si mi caramelo tendrá manzanas en su casa-** poniéndome de pie me encamine al hogar de mi pequeño rubio, después de todo, no podía permitir que fuera a dormir sin "su dosis de bufanda nocturna"

**Hola, bueno recuerdan que dije que estaban en mi casa mi primita y mi primo, pues me ha tocado sacarlos de paseo a la ruidosa calle, y mi mamá guardo mi computadora porque dijo que me distraería de pasar tiempo con la familia. Aproveche que ella salió por una cuestión del trabajo y decidí cumplir con mi deber en el poco tiempo que me dio (mientras va y viene) ¿entonces porque me escondo en el baño? Por mis primos… Bien chicos y chicas este ah sido el final de mi primer fic publicado =( PERO NO EL ULTIMO QUE PUBLICARE =D (si, si recuerdo que les prometí un regalito) y si se que merecen mas que 1 por eso, en estos días que tuve contacto con la naturaleza use mi útil cuaderno de ideas y escribí 3 one-shot más :D **

**A ver Reviews **

**Como ando de prisa no tengo mucho tiempo de responderlos pero debo agradecer a todos y cada uno de los que me dejaron sus opiniones, gracias a todos aquellos que me dieron una oportunidad, gracias a todos aquellos que me brindaron su apoyo en mi primera publicación… Gracias a todos y cada uno de los maravillosos lectores a los cuales les eh agarrado cariño y de los que espero nos leamos mas adelante LOS AMO A TODOS Y ESPERO LEER MAS REVIEWS (y en el caso de algunos HISTORIAS) EN UN FUTURO CERCANO**

**_Para que no se pierdan:  
>*Mañana publicare Misterion La Secuela (viene con video incluido =D)<br>*El viernes publicaré Rojizo Corazón  
>*Y el sábado publicare… de echo aun no tengo nombre para ese one-shot… pero es de 50paginas (en Word) y la narra PATTY NELSON (es multiparejas y tal vez haya lemon) <em>**


	6. Chapter 6 Gracias!

**Agradecimientos**

-Trey Parker y Matt Ston por crear tan maravillosa serie

-MTV por transmitir la serie (a pesar de haber cambiado los episodios de la tarde por "VIDA REAL"

-Kyle Broflovski Stanley Marsh por ser mi judío y mi cristiano favorito (aparte de mi pareja favorita) y de prestar su súper mejor amistad para que nosotros los yaoiteros (nombre que decidi darle a la gente que le gusta el yaoi) sean felices con style

-Kenny McCormick Leopold Butters Stouch por acelerarnos el ritmo cardiaco cada vez que sentian ese chispazo (y si debo admitir que no tengo ni la mas remota idea de cómo surgió esta pareja pero me gusta mucho el bunny)

-Erick Cartman Wendy Testaburger (porque sin estos 2 hijos de puta la serie no seria igual)

-Clyde Donovan Token Black por ser jodidamente perfectos juntos

-Craig Tucker Tweek Tweak (tampoco tengo idea de como surgió esta pareja si mal no recuerdo la primera vez que se vireo se molieron a golpes) por ser tan adorables y no poder concebir la vida del otro

-Y Gracias a todos estos por aguantarnos nuestras mariconadas poniéndolos en pareja los unos con los otros

**Agradecimientos**

Gracias a

-C.G.G.T: espero algun dia publiques alguna de tus historias y no dudes en el valor que tienes

-Tweeker Tucker: sobreviviste amiga! y me siento tan feliz por eso T.T

-Kuree06: CLARO QUE CONSIDERE LO DE LA SILLA seria una excusa perfecta para no salir nunca de mi casa *w*

-Klaus The Sarcastic Cloud-chan: ARIGATOU POR BRINDARME TU APOYO Y ME LAEGRA MUCHISIMO QUE ESTE PEQUEÑO (Y EXTRAÑO) FIC TE HAYA GUSTADO

Por ser pacientes dejarme reviews hacerme muy feliz y seguirme desde el primer drabble

**Agradecimientos**

-A mi familia que me apoyo en todo momento, a mi mama mi abuela y mi abuelo por alentarme a escribir y tener fe en mi

-A mi primo por tenerme paciencia (si Ale recordé mencionarte TE LO MERECES) HACES MUCHO POR MI Y YA LLEVAS 12 AÑOS AGUANTANDO A ESTA ROLO DE LOCA

-A mi súper mejor amiga (4ever) de toda mi vida infancia y universo ¡Caren! Tambien por aguantar tanto tiempo a esta rolo de loca y que a pesar de que no te gusta south park siempre lees lo que escribo vez las imágenes que amo y te alegras junto conmigo por el simple echo de que empezó south park

**EN FIN LE DOY LAS GRACIAS A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS MENCIONADOS Y DE LOS NO MENCIONADOS POR BIRNDARME SU APOYO. LOS AMO Y ESPERO VERLOS EN MIS FUTUROS FICS, O EN SUS FUTUROS FICS **

**INSPIRACION IMAGINACION Y ÉXITO ;D nos estamos leyendo...**


End file.
